A Babysitter's Love: Summer Fun!
by foxhunter45
Summary: Prequel to A Babysitter's Love. The Namikazes and The Harunos have a fun time over at Suna Beach. Oneshot SakuNaru


A Babysitter's Love:

Summer fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**AN: Hi guys it's been a while, probably way too long but I'm back for now. There's going to be some slight changes as far as characters go on the Love Series and you'll find out soon and why, as of now enjoy this one shot that was mentioned somewhere in the Love series. This is a prequel to A Babysitter's Love, also gives you some ideas if you look back on A Rekindled Love now were everything happened that one summer day.**

**Naruto Namikaze: 8yrs old**

**Sakura Haruno: 16yrs old**

Suna beach is one way to let off some steam and enjoy the fresh smell of the ocean and along with the ocean is known for it's exotic beach areas and it's family fun for all ages to enjoy ranging from families with their children, college students from various parts of the country, and people that want a time away from their busy schedule to enjoy what Suna beach has to offer. For both the Namikaze and Haruno family however, they're just in time to enjoy some fun during their summer vacation.

"C'mon Sakura-chan let's go build a sand castle!" Naruto said.

"Not now Naruto-kun and behave ok, I don't want you to make a fuss about this. We have plenty of time, ain't that right Minato-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Yep, couldn't agree with you any more than that Kushina-chan."

"Of course Minato-san, and thanks for inviting me, my wife, and Sakura over to this." Natsuru Haruno as he and his wife Akane Haruno carried their beach gear along with Sakura who was too busy keeping Naruto Namikaze in check.

"Dammit Naruto-kun calm your ass down, or else I'll wrap you around with ceram wrap like I did to you last time!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Not before I reveal these pictures of you in naughty lingerie. Your really sick Sakura-chan!!"

"What naughty lingerie?" Natsuru asked causing the young pinkette to blush and panic at what the blond brat said as he waved pictures of her in lingerie causing her to fume and blush at the same time.

'Damn you Naruto, one of these days you little brat…one of these days….'

The two families continued their way to getting a good spot along the shores of Suna beach, trying to find a good place to set their stuff down since Suna's pretty much crowded with a lot of people coming from different areas of the country, some local, some out of the city, and some overseas to try out Suna beach.

"Alright everyone looks like we found a place to settle down!!" Minato yelled happily, for them it's convenient to land a good spot away from most of the other people that see some spots as their favorite to having fun in the water and to enjoy the atmosphere. Both the Haruno's and the Namikazes set their stuff, put up the umbrella, and brought out the drinks along with their bathing suits.

"Ok boys were gonna be right back, were going to put on our bathing suits. Don't peek Minato-kun or else…." Kushina warned the three men, rather Natsuru and Minato while Naruto just paid no attention and just stared out at the sea of how nice the beach is and all.

"So Minato, how's track nowadays." Natsuru asked.

"It's been alright, I mean I spent some time training Kakashi, Rin, and Obito in the track and field. I sometimes wonder whether I should focus more on the Namikaze medicine clinic or rather training potential track stars." Minato said.

"Well it can't be helped there my friend, me I'm too busy with having to deal with Akane and her split personality. Add the fact that Mikoto Senjuu, Tsunade's niece still hasn't gone over the fact that I'm taken and believes that I'm still her lover."

"Tsunade's niece huh…..it sucks knowing that she's your childhood friend after all this time." Minato said getting a cold can of cola and a bicker pepsi for Natsuru from the cooler.

"Heh…sucks having someone related to you pick on you after all these years since we were little. Add the fact that you have that woman, I forgot what's her name…."

"Shizuku Yuuhi?" Natsuru said.

"Yeah her, I never get her. I mean she has a strange way of expressing her love towards you in spite of your marriage status especially since she's related to my admirer Kurenai Yuuhi." Minato said.

"Ahhhhhhhh who knows….well anyway I'm married to Akane. The only thing I have to deal with is her split personality that she has which has a tendency to go….kinda awkward." Natsuru said thinking about how wild she was when the two had sex the first time hours after they got married.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYY WERE BACK BOYS!!!!!!!" Both Minato and Natsuru turned around and saw the three women and immediately had blood flowing right off their noses.

Kushina was in her trademark red two piece bikini showing much of cleverage and her well toned body in spite of the fact that she was around twenty six. Akane in a revealing but flaunty orange bikini much to her daughter's dismay who wore her pink bikini feeling so embaressed by her mother's split persona.

"Uhhhhhh……wow Kushina-chan your look very sexy, ain't that right Natsuru, your wife and your daughter is smoking hot as well." Minato commented.

"Yeah, Minato is right Akane-chan, you and Sakura look really sexy in your bikini's." Natsuru commented only to be slammed into the group as Akane French kissed him before looking at him with a devious smirk on her face.

"After we get home tonight, you and I are gonna have a wild time aren't we darling?" Akane said while Sakura looked at her parents with complete embaressment and shame written all over her face.

"M-o-o-ooom, stop doing that to dad your embaressing me!!!" Sakura yelled much to her parents dismay that is until Sakura was going to have a surprise right before her.

"Heh….tell that to Naruto-kun once he sees you in that thing, your practically naked in my opinion." Akane said. "speaking of which where the hell is that blond brat of yours anyway Minato." Akane asked.

"BANZAAAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he threw a wet sandball at Sakura's body causing her top to fall as she blushed red pissed at the blond brat for doing such a crazy prank.

"YOUR BRAT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"NYaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaa!!!!!! You'll have to catch me if you want me that bad there Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said as the chase began across the beach. Minato, Kushina, Akane, and Natsuru just laughed at the pair's antics.

"You know Sakura does a damn good job in keeping Naruto-kun in check." Kushina said.

"Well you know…..Sakura loves to take care of your son Kushina-chan, so much that she ends up having to work for less as far as babysitting goes." Natsuru said.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Sakura gets along with Naruto in spite of hyperactive state. I mean we went through several babysitters and none of them have been able to keep up with making sure Naruto's on a tight leash."

"Tch, tell me about it, that blond brat's always been giving me a hard time every time I come to your house Kushina, glad Sakura's the one babysitting that brat and not me or Natsuru." Akane said much to her dismay as Natsuru sweatdropped at his wife's comments on his best friends hyperactive son.

* * *

Meanwhile…….

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOND BRAT!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"You still have to catch me Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled sticking his tongue while the young pinkette seethed in rage over trying to catch the hyperactive eight year old that is till he bumped into both his father and his mother Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

"Now Now Naruto-kun play time's over for now." Minato said.

"Awwwwwww but dad I wanna have some fun here on the beach!!!" Naruto whined.

"Don't give me that puppy dog look Naruto-kun, listen to your father right now. We still have to set up then we can go and have fun, plus I wanna get a video of us on camera." Kushina said. Right before heading out with his parents Sakura came up front and bonked the young blond in the head as she muttered "Baka."

"Ok everyone, were all set now let's get a picture of all of us in one picture. Natsuru can you get the camera ready." Akane asked her husband got the camera as both families got together for a pose shot Naruto and Sakura however, ended up fighting instead of getting together.

"Awwwwwwwww…..why do I have to go for a lousy picture, I hate pictures!" Naruto whined.

"Quit crying Naruto, besides you always look bad in pictures so might as well give me something to laugh at once we get home from Suna beach."

"What'd you say you old hag?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"O-l-d H-a-g……"

"That does it! No more of your happy horseshit!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura Haruno that's enough young lady and you watch your tongue as well when speaking to a child that isn't even a teenager." Natsuru said.

DONK!!!!!!

"Ouuuuuuuch….what was that for dad?!" Naruto cried.

"For being disrespectful to your babysitter, behave ok." Minato plainly said.

"Grrrrrrr…….." Naruto obeyed his parents as he went right next to Sakura who just wrapped her arms around the young blond as Natsuru focused on the camera before timing it.

"Ok everyone I got the camera focused and it should happen in 3…..2….1….say CHEESE!!!!!"

CLICK

The picture turned out great as the family returned to their spaces to have some fun in the sands.

"Ne Sakura-chan you wanna help me build a sand castle?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun why not." Sakura smiled causing the young blond to grab a bucket and a small shovel as he ran towards the water and began scooping up some wet sand and a bucket full of water and laid some down on the dry sand and began piling up a bunch of sand. Sakura came in and helped the young blond out while their parents were having a good time gossiping on whatever's going in their daily routine.

"Ne ne Sakura –chan aren't you happy that both our parents get to take us to Suna beach?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda happy, I was gonna ask my friends to go with me, unfortunately they have summer school and have summer jobs so they're pretty busy." Sakura said.

"Awwwww don't feel bad Sakura-chan, you have me to keep you company besides its not like you'll be alone for most of the time while were here." Naruto said, Sakura had butterflies in her stomach. Of course she wasn't alone, she had her Naruto to keep her company and that was more than enough to keep her company.

"Oooohhhh what do we have here guys." Naruto and Sakura look up to find several guys at first glance smelled trouble due to their attitude.

"What do you want." Sakura asked not liking the situation.

"Hey calm down baby girl, we just came by to invite you for some fun." One of the guys said. Naruto didn't like this, nor did the pinkette.

"Sorry boys but I'm with family so if you don't mind…." Just as Sakura got up and left one of the guys grabbed her arm and faced her towards one of the other guys.

"Sorry there sexy, but we don't take no for an answer. So how about we ditch your family and this blond brat you've been hanging out with all day and me and my boys will show you a really good time here in Suna beach."

WHACK!!!

One of the guys were met with a large mudball to his face.

"Sorry temes but Sakura-chan's with me and I won't allow you to take her to some place where she'll be in real danger." Naruto said pissing off one of the guys who brought out his knife to take care of the blond.

"Ok you little brat, time to teach you a lesson respecting your elders!" one of the guys yelled.

Naruto ran at them and jumped on top of one of the guys kicked him square hard in the face. The other guys tried to attack Naruto by punching him square hard in the chest.

"GAHHHHH!!!!!"

"Naruto-kun!!!!" Sakura yelled. The pinkette was pissed off, she wasn't going to allow any guy to beat her beloved little hyperactive blond for no reason. Sakura got in a fighting stand and kicked two guys square hard in the nuts before delivering a spinning back kick to their faces sending them to the ocean. The pinkette unleashed a fury of punches to the guy with the knife before help arrived.

"Naruto Sakura are you two alright?!" Kushina yelled as she, Minato, Natsuru and Akane came to the rescue only to find that Naruto was coughing up a lung after feeling a direct hit to his chest from one of the guys wearing brass knuckles.

"Grrrrrrrrr…..you bitches are gonna pay for laying a finger on my daughter!!!!" Akane yelled grabbing the guys that were tossed to the ocean by Sakura's back kick and the two guys that Sakura took out, rounded up and began a series of punches and kicks in retaliation to the kind of shit they were giving to Naruto and Sakura.

"Errrrrr…..Akane-chan don't you think they have enough?" Natsuru asked.

"Are you fucking Joking Natsuru, these faggots tried to take our Sakura and Naruto away from us and here you are telling me to stop this!?" Akane yelled. Natsuru hated to admit it but she was right in some ways but still these guys have had enough beating for one day and it was time to stop.

"Natsuru's right Akane, you should stop right now, I think these idiots won't be able to move for awhile since they're unconscious." Kushina said causing Akane to stop her onslaught as she turned to see Naruto and Sakura looking at her with fear in their eyes.

"…..Ok fine I'll stop since the children are looking at me." Akane said in defeat since she didn't want to show her aggressive side in front of the children.

"I'm glad you stopped and besides we haven't even begun the fun here am I right Kushina-chan." Minato asked.

"Yep, now let's forget this event and have ourselves a blast!!" Kushina said.

Both The Namikazes and the Harunos began their summer fun ranging from playing volleyball at the shores, sun tanning in spite of the fact that Naruto tried to draw on Sakura's back.

"Naruto if you do anything stupid to me your going to regret it, understood?" Sakura warned.

That was avoided but not for long when Naruto wrote 'Kick me cuz my butt's fat' on her back with suntan lotion. A few hours later Sakura checked her back with a mirror and immediately got pissed off.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh-oh looks like Sakura-chan's pissed off." Naruto said as he began to prepare for the getaway of his life as a pissed of pinkette can be seen chasing a young hyperactive blond with a bat in one hand and a nylon rope in the other hand chasing him across the shore lines.

"Get back here you damn brat!!!!!" just as she was about to get to him she tripped on a rock causing to fall on the blond into a very daring position.

"Uhhhhhh….S-s-sakura-chan?" Naruto said, time stood still between the two as the couple blushed just looking at each other.

"N-n-Naruto-kun….." Sakura said.

"Wow….this is some good footage don't you think so Natsuru." Akane asked, both Naruto and Sakura looked to see both the Namikazes and Harunos just filming one of their finest moments they've ever seen between the two.

"Gahhhhhhh Mom, dad, Minato-san, Kushina-san what are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

"Quit crying Sakura honey, were just recording a good moment to reflect upon once you and Naruto get older ok!" Akane said.

"I know it's embarrassing Sakura dear but think about it." Natsuru said Calming her daughter down since she didn't like being recorded without permission.

Sakura immediately got up from the blond brat and headed back to their spot for a drink. Naruto however….felt like his chest thumping. Something that he's never felt before throughout most of his life and now he's thinking about that feeling when his babysitter got on top of him.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong." Kushina asked.

"Ohh……it's nothing Mom…..it's nothing." Naruto said, refusing to tell his parents about this uneasy feeling he had when his babysitter was on top of him.

Evening was coming and it was time to pack up after another eventful moment happening at Suna beach in which Naruto accidentally removed Sakura's top after refusing to feed him some ramen right after they made their sandcastle. What's even worse is that Naruto recorded that naughty move with the video camera without ever knowing that Sakura was on her period when she began to unleash her rage onf the blond brat.

"Sakura-chan why are you always mean to me!!" Naruto complained.

"It's because you're an idiot!!!" Sakura yelled.

"look who's talking you old hag."

"Dumb blond."

"Hey I resent that!" Both Minato and Naruto said at the same time while Kushina, Natsuru, and Akane sweat dropped at the father son antics of being called dumb by the pinkette. With the group all packed up both the Harunos and the Namikazes boarded the van they were in and headed back to Konoha three hours away from now. One day.....one day was enough to make Suna beach a memorial time between two families and their friendship towards each alot stronger especially if it's Naruto and Sakura's friendship that's been growing stronger as the two looked at the Sunset from the van window.

"Hey Sakura-chan that was fun at Suna beach, we should go more often."

"Yeah……your right for once." Sakura said dreamily, the pinkette noticed that the blond laid his head on her shoulder tired after all the excitement at Suna beach.

"Hey Sakura-chan, is it alright if I stay like this, I'm too tired after all the fun we had together." Naruto said. Sakura didn't mind the attention, all she did was looked at the blond brat with a kind of love she made towards him. Sakura too, was tired as well as she fell asleep right next to Naruto making it seem like they were a unique couple.

"Hey Natsuru look at Naruto and Sakura." Minato said as the couples turned their attention toward the sleeping couple as four smiled at the kind of affection they have for each other.

"Hey Minato, is that arranged marriage still in effect." Natsuru asked.

"Sure is my friend, it's obvious that those two were made for each other." Minato said, smiling at the sleeping couple.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh Minato I'm so happy that our baby's finally gonna be a man at such a young age." Kushina squealing thinking about the kind of man he'll turn out to be once he turns eighteen.

"I know Kushina, it's obvious that those two were destined to be together. It's too bad that they don't know about the whole arrangement we made in secret otherwise Sakura would object to marrying someone four years their junior." Akane said thinking about the fit her daughter will have if she found out about this.

"You know Akane-chan….I don't think that's going to be a problem. After all Naruto and Sakura have this bond that makes them unique to each other. I can't wait for the wedding to happen in the next ten years once Naruto reaches that point of being an adult." Natsuru said staring at the blond with admiration. "He's going to be a fine son-in-law."

"Yep and so is Sakura, she's going to be fine daughter-in-law as well. *Squeal* I can't wait Minato-kun!!!" Kushina said thinking about the wedding that may occur in the next ten years.

Little did they know is that there's always a thing such as obstacles called life, or rather the perfect set up for a lust that is uncontrollable to a pinkette that's been dying for the touch of her blond ever since she first met him when he was born.

**AN: Natsuru, Akane, Shizuku, Kaede and Mikoto are the characters from the Manga/Anime Kampfer. Which is now my personal favorite, and should make a section for that the first pairing that I'm gonna write will be a Natsuru/Akane pairing followed by a steamy Natsuru/Mikoto pairing. I hate Kaede Sakura from Kampfer, she's annoying as hell and I hate how Natsuru's too dense to notice that Shizuku, Mikoto, and Akane are falling in love with him. Review if you like this one shot.**

**Also....I can't give you my word if I'm going to continue most of my stories, I've been gathering alot of material I can use to continue my stories because, frankly.....I'm all out of ideas if your wondering why updates are way too slow. By reading Manga online, watching the daily news and playing video games along with other shit I can update more if only things were interesting nowadays.**


End file.
